A process for preparing organofunctional organopolysiloxanes is described in European Patent Application EP-OS No. 0068671 (published Jan. 5, 1983), in which an octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, for example, is reacted with, for example, N-(2-aminoethyl)-3-aminopropylmethyldimethoxysilane in the presence of tetramethylammonium silanolate.
In order to prepare the organofunctional organopolysiloxanes in accordance with the process described above, where a cyclic diorganopolysiloxane, such as octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane is reacted with a silane which has a SiC-bonded monovalent organic radical having at least one functional group and at least one SiOC-bonded monovalent hydrocarbon radical that can be substituted by an ether oxygen atom, such as N-(2-aminoethyl)-3-aminopropylmethyldimethoxysilane, or with an oligomer of such a silane having a maximum of 10 silicon atoms per molecule, it is essential that the silanolate be first prepared by reacting a quaternary ammonium hydroxide with a silicon compound. In addition, the viscosity of the organofunctional organopolysiloxanes obtained from the process have a tendency to change over a period of time when stored. Furthermore, in the process described in the European patent application for preparing the organofunctional organopolysiloxanes, the ratio of silane to diorganopolysiloxane is very limited.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing organofunctional organopolysiloxanes. Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing organopolysiloxanes in the absence of quaternary ammonium silanolates. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing organofunctional organopolysiloxanes in which the viscosity does not substantially change when stored over a period of time. A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing organofunctional organopolysiloxanes in which the ratio of silane to diorganopolysiloxane is not critical.